Doble Filo Glacial Colt
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20576 |no = 888 |element = Agua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |description = Cuando Colt se enteró de que un grupo de disidentes planeaba acabar con el emperador sagrado, le pidió a sus compañeros que volvieran con él a Gran Gaia. Sin embargo, el grupo se dividió en facciones, y solo volvieron él, su hermana y Fadahl. Ya en casa, Colt luchó contra quienes pretendían acabar con Karna Masta, pero agotado por su anterior misión, pronto se encontró incapaz de liberar todo su poder. Se dice que Claire cayó intentando proteger a su hermano, dejándole con unas últimas palabras. Pese a todo, ya estaba en paz al oírlas y no volvió a moverse. |summon = What do you think of me? I'm neither strong, nor kind. I'm just a weakling... |fusion = Now I'll fight for you because you've acknowledged my strength. I'll keep pressing forward too. |evolution = I don't need anything else. Power nor kindness. Yet, I still find myself here. |hp_base = 5447 |atk_base = 1985 |def_base = 1875 |rec_base = 1350 |hp_lord = 6690 |atk_lord = 2515 |def_lord = 2385 |rec_lord = 1783 |hp_anima = 7582 |rec_anima = 1545 |atk_breaker = 2753 |def_breaker = 2147 |atk_guardian = 2277 |def_guardian = 2623 |rec_guardian = 1664 |def_oracle = 2266 |hp_oracle = 6333 |rec_oracle = 2140 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Gracia divina centelleante |lsdescription = Aumento considerable del daño crítico. Aumenta los PS máximos y REC un 30%. |lstype = Attack/Hit Points/Recovery |bb = Glace Isberg |bbdescription = Combo de 17 ataques fuertes de agua a todos los enemigos. Aumenta la frecuencia de críticos de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Restaura gradualmente la barra de BB. |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Heilcruseide |sbbdescription = Combo de 19 ataques fuertes de agua a todos los enemigos. Aumenta la frecuencia de críticos de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Restaura gradualmente la barra de BB. |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = As Luzgrake |ubbdescription = Combo de 21 ataques brutales de agua a todos los enemigos. Aumenta la frecuencia de críticos de todos los aliados durante 3 turnos. Aumenta considerablemente el ATQ |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |cbman = 24 |cbmbb = 17 |cbmsbb = 19 |cbmubb = 21 |es = Vínculos de la llama |esitem = Filo de Hielo o Claire |esdescription = Aumenta un 30% todas sus estadísticas cuando tiene equipada Filo de Hielo o Claire está en el escuadrón. |evofrom = 20575 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |honor = |rare = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Guardianes de Meirith |addcatname = Colt 3 }}